Trust Your Heart Let Faith Decide
by gaarablack
Summary: this is a cross over between One Piece & Fairy Tail. fem Natsu, fem Luffy. Natsuki got sucked into a portal to another world at the same time Luffia did, so they ended up in the others world. first the twos families panics, they make enemies, and fall in love. but the big question is how will they get home? or do they even want to go when the time comes?
1. Preview I guess?

"Wait! So what your saying is…!"

"Natsuki was sucked in a portal…!"

"That's has to be impossible! How…!?"

"Are we going to get Luffia home?!"

"Natsuki back?! How do we get her back!?"

The blond shouted clenching her head, at the same time in another world the orange hair navigator demanded shaking the pinkett.

"I dunno."  
Natsuki, and Luffia shrugged. The Fairy Tail guild, and the Straw Hat pirates all did an anime fall at the airheads in front of them.

So what do you think of this… sample? I guess? This will be a cross over between Fairy Tail, and One Piece. Hope you like it, and review it.


	2. Whirpool, And A Pink Haired Girl

Ok so this is a cross over with One Piece, and Fairy Tail so I hope you like it, and will review. Because nobody ever does anymore. TT-TT

{One Piece}

"Sanji I'm Hungry!"

Luffia whined from her spot on the goat head on the Going merry. Sanji peaked his head out from the kitchen doorway with a hot pan in hand.

"It'll be ready soon my Luffia!"  
He chimed with his heart filled eyes. Zoro rolled his from his spot under the kitchen window at the 'love cook' as he calls him.

"Hey! Love cook stop drooling over our captain!"  
He shouted. Sanji growled at the green haired man from the stove. He grabbed an unused pan chucking it out the window. Zoro's eyes widen when the pan landed between his legs, barely missing something vary important to him.

"Tsk! Missed."  
The blond grumbled looking out the window. He brought the food out to the deck passing the 'moss head' as he calls Zoro. Usopp, and Chopper finished with setting the table looking at Zoro who was sending a murderous glare at Sanji.

"Missed? As in you were trying to hit me?"

"Food!"  
Luffia shouted jumping into a chair, and chowing down.

"Oi! Love Co…"

"Your food is the best Sanji!"  
Luffia interrupted Zoro. Sanji took Luffia's hand ignoring Zoro to give full attention to his pretty female captain.

"Only the best for you captain."  
He said in his love voice. Zoro grabbed the blond by his collar pulling him to look at him.

"I was asking you something!"  
He said through gritted teeth, a dark aura surrounding him. Sanji put a firm hand on Zoro's wrist with the same dark aura.

"And I didn't care enough to listen. Now did I Moss head?"

"You shitty cook!"  
Nami came up from her room passing the two fighting boys, and sat on the far side from Luffia to avoid food in her hair. The rest of the crew watched the fight, as it was an even fight. They enjoyed their laughter, and enjoyed that they weren't running from marines, or being attacked by other pirates at the moment. Usopp tapped his mug with Chopper with a laugh.

"This is fun… whoa! Aww"  
he screeched as the ship rock to one side rapidly. A large gust of wind hit them again sending them flying to the other side.

"A s-storm!?"  
Nami stuttered. She didn't even notice a storm approaching them, and one of this size should've been easy to see. Luffia ran to the front of the ship hopping onto her spot as a whirlpool suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Navigator did you see this coming?"  
Robin asked as she tried to keep her balance on the rocking ship. Nami shook her head.

"No! Guys hurry get the sails, Chopper, Usopp steer us away from here! hurry!"  
She ordered.

"Where's Luffy!?"  
Zoro shouted over the rain.

"cool!"  
The crew heard her shout.

"Luffia get down from there!"  
Nami ordered. Luffia looked back at her crew with a wide grin.

"There's a whirlpool in front of us!"  
She shouted back to them. Everyone gasped.

"A whirlpool?!"  
They shouted. Nami looked over the side railing seeing it.

"Usopp, Chopper! Hurry up!"  
She ordered.

"Captain get down you'll fall off!"  
Robin shouted. Luffy pouted as she turned to get off just as a wave hit the side of the ship sending them to the side, and knocking Luffy off the Going Merry.

"Luffy!"

"Luffia!"  
The crew shouted as their captain disappeared into the water. Zoro swore as he, and Sanji abandon their duty to save their captain. They dived into the water searching for Luffia. Just as suddenly as the storm, and whirlpool appeared they disappeared.

"Any luck?!"

Nami asked as the two came up for air. They shook their heads each taking gulps of air, and going under again. They searched for the rubber girl not finding her. How could she have sunk so quickly? They swam deeper then normal ignoring the protest of their lungs. They stopped their search when a figure came out of some shadows. A girl with long spiky pink hair swam towards them. The girl looked between the two before her lungs exploded letting out the little air she had left. Sanji swam up to the girl catching her by her waist, he started to the top giving Zoro a nod as he passed him. Zoro continued his search for his missing captain more desperate now. Chopper helped Usopp throw a rope over to Sanji, and pulling him, and the new girl up to the ship.

"Who's this?"  
Nami asked rushing to Sanji. He shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know she just appeared down there."  
He explained laying her down gently on the ship's floor. Chopper did a examination on her.

"How long was she down there for without air?"  
He asked.

"Only about three minutes. Zoro's still down there searching for Luffia."  
Sanji said turning to go search again.

"Wrong… I can't… find her…"  
Zoro panted. He sat on the railing catching his breath with worried lines marring his features.

"What!? What do you mean you can't find her!?"  
Usopp said in Zoro's face. The green haired man glared at the long nose. He knew that but he couldn't find her! He searched everywhere! Where is she!?

"I know that much long nose! We all do! So why don't you go search!?"  
Zoro snapped. It was surprising that Usopp wasn't backing down like usual. The two glared at each other until a gasp caught their attention.

"That's right get it all out."  
Robin said patting the girl's back. The girl gasped one last time choking out the last of the water. The crew examined her. She had peachy color skin, pink hair, and some of the prettiest black eyes they have seen. The girl looked to each of them confused.

"Wh… where am I?"  
She asked.

So wha cha y'all think? So review please it's like real easy just type what you thought, and for ideas of you have any. And I'm kinda looking for a beta so if your interested let me know. Well I have a couple betas but I have a lot of unfinished stories, and I'm always putting stuff up so I don't wanna put a lot of pressure on them so if you can help me out that be awesome!


	3. Storm, And A Dirfferent Girl

Ok so this is Fairy Tail's side I hope you like it!

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy thank you so much for being my first reviewer on this story!

KarouUchiha I love that you think it's funny, and like, and I hope you'll continue to like!

Kuromi123 you loving make me really happy!

I hope you all, and everyone else like this chapter like the last one. ^.^

{Fairy Tail}

"Natsuki you idiot." Gray said to his pink haired friend as she ran around the guild with Happy, breathing fire. She skidded to a stop glaring at him.

"Oy what was that you Perv!?" She demanded. Gray stood up from his chair glaring back at the girl.

"I said idiot you idiot! Stop breathing fire in the guild!"

"Your not the boss of me!"

"Lizard brain!"  
"Ice cube!"

"Fire witch!"  
"Snow queen!"

"Flame brain!"

"North pole!"

"North pole?" everyone asked giving the girl weird looks. She sweat-dropped while rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't know." She admitted chuckling. Everyone shook his or her heads at her.

"That's Natsuki for you." Laxus said. Gajeel stood from his spot at the bar.

"Salamander ready for our fight?" he asked. Natsuki pounded her fist together fire engulfing them. "You bet! I'm all fired up now!" she shouted as the two dragon-slayers walked up to each other ready to fight. The guild shook stopping the fight.

"What the hell?!" Gray shouted. Natsuki being vary curious ran out of the guild with Gajeel. They found Levy in the doorway holding on for dear life to the side.

"What kind of storm is this?" she asked. Natsuki held her down so she wouldn't fly away in the crazy winds.

"What's going on master Makarov?" Mirajane asked looking to the small man. Makarov stared wide eyes at the 'storm' outside the guild doors. He hasn't seen this in a long time.

"Everyone get back hurry!" he ordered. Natsuki looked behind her at him, still holding Levy in place.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked over the winds.

"It's not a storm…"

"Then what!?" Natsuki demanded. Both her, and Levy was almost sucked forward but was saved when Gajeel grabbed onto them.

"It's a portal that'll suck you into another world. But who would've opened it? And why here?" Makarov mumbled.

"Get back! All of you! Retreat to the back rooms!" Erza commanded. Everyone back up as told when the ground started shaking under him or her. Levy screamed as the ground crumbled under her, sending her down to the black hole.

"Help…!" she shouted waving her arms for something to grab. Gajeel reach for her their fingers only brushing before she was out of his reach.

"Levy!" Natsuki shouted jumping in after her. She grabbed her friend's arm, and with as much strength as she could use threw her in Gajeel's direction.

"Catch!" she shouted before disappearing into the blackness. Gajeel caught Levy, and searched for the missing dragon-slayer.

"Natsuki!"

"Salamander where are you!?" the two shouted searching. Mirajane pushed through them her demon takeover magic taking over as she jumped in with a rope tied around her waist.

"I'll find her!" Elfman held the other end of the rope waiting nervously for his sister to come back with their missing friend. Everyone's hearts had to be beating over a hundred miles per second. There was a tug on the other end of the rope. As Elfman pulled on it, and with the help of Gray Mira was flying out with a girl that wasn't Natsuki in her arms. As fast as the portal, and the storm have come it was gone just as fast. Like nothing had happened, the ground was back to normal. Mira laid the new girl on the ground turning back to her normal self.

"Where's Natsuki? And who's this?" Lucy asked. She received a sadden look from the other.

"I don't know I couldn't find her anywhere, only her." she said gesturing to the new girl. Lisanna looked over her noticing right away that she was soaking wet.

'How could that be?' she thought checking for injuries. The girl coughed up water, gurgling it, and puked gallons of it out. The people around her wondering how could such a small girl swallowed so much water.

"Wha!? Where!? Huh!? Where am I!?" she shouted franticly searching for her crew. Her big black eyes locked on the iron dragon-slayer.

"Ooohh! You have all kinds of piercing! Cool!" she exclaimed.


	4. Portal!

Ok so here the next chapter!

KarouUchiha: I'm glad you think it's funny, but I'm kinda planning on having them like fall for someone in different worlds.

kuromi123: yeah Luffy's really a go with the flow kinda guy/girl.

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: I think she might be a Gajeel fan.

angelvan105: thanks I love making things interesting!

Baylee1100: glad you think it was so funny!

I love all of your reviews, and hope you keep reviewing!

{One Piece}

The crew stared at the pinkett not really knowing what to do with her.

"Uh…? Hi! You're on the going merry. I'm Nami." The girl stood up on wobbly knees, before falling face forward making puking sounds.

"I feel sick…" she groaned pressing her forehead to the cold deck floor. Chopper walked up to her checking to see what he could do for her.

"Do you get seasick?" he asked after not finding anything badly wrong with her. She made more groaning noises, and nodded to the little reindeer.

"Y-y-yes… and carsickness, and train sick, and anything…. that can move me from one place to another…" she explained through pants.

"What's a car?" Usopp asked kneeling next to her.

"Get me… on land… please…!" she moaned. Nami checked her log pose for the nearest island. Her, and Robin searched maps for an island to put the poor girl out of her misery. As they did that the pink haired girl kept making groaning noises.

"Hey calm down ok? I bet if you try it you'll feel so much better." Sanji said rubbing her back.

"We found one!" Robin shouted, the crew ran around setting up to sail.

"We'll be there by nightfall." Nami announced earning her a moan of pain from the pinkett.

"God help me…" she mumbled.

{Four hours later}

The straw-hat crew docked at the nearest island so the pinkett could get off.

"Finally! Whoo! Thanks a whole bunch!" she shouted, and started shaking everyone's hands, when she got to Sanji he held on to it longer then the others.

"Oh no need to thank me your smile is all I need." He said in a lovey dovey voice.

"What's your name?" Zoro asked shoving the cook out of the way. Sanji glared at him for this.

"I'm Natsuki Dragnel! Oh…! Uh where am I to be exact?" she asked.

"This is Kairi Island." Nami said. Natsuki shook her head.

"No I mean where am I? Cause I was in Magnolia before I ended up on the bottom of the ocean." She explained. The others had question marks above their heads. Magnolia?

"Your in the middle of the grandline…" Zoro started before he was interrupted.

"Grand what now?" Natsuki asked. Sanji stood next to her with an unlit cigarette in between his lips.

"The grandline, one of the most dangerous places in the world. Now Natsuki how did you get down there? Crap where is it?" he swore when he couldn't find his lighter. Natsuki got closer to his face, and blew a small flame of fire, lighting the cigarette.

"I don't know… there was this huge earthquake, the ground opened up, Levy almost fell in, I saved her, and here I am." She gave them the quick run down.

"Anything else?" Nami asked with a raised brow. That wasn't much for her to go on, how was she suppose to figure out what to do with that? Natsuki crossed her arms under her chest with her thinking face on.

"Oh! The master said something about a portal." She remembered. Nami sighed.

"A portal? Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Natsuki replied.

"That's impossible!" the navigator shouted at Natsuki. Robin stepped up to them with a book in hand.

"Well actually navigator there has been reports like this all around the world, so maybe our new friend might be onto something." Natsuki tilted her head nodding.

"I don't get it." She admitted. The other two girls ignored her talking between them.

{Fairy Tail}

"I'm Monkey, D, Luffia! Who are you?" Luffy asked Gajeel who just stared down at her confused. Wasn't she just dying a second ago?

"Gajeel Redfox."

"That's a cool name…! Ah!" Luffy screamed, making everyone jump in surprise.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"Why aren't I on my ship!? Where am I!? Who are you people!? Where are my friends!? What did you do…?! Oww!" she stopped shouting when Erza hit her in the head. Luffy rubbed her sore head. She hits header then Nami.

"Now let's try this again. I'm Erza, you're in Magnolia, and we are this guild's wizards. As for your ship, and friends I'm sorry but I don't know. We found you." Erza said. Luffy nodded with arms crossed.

"Is that so? Where's Magnolia? Is this island close to Alabasta? We had left there a bit ago." Luffy asked the red head. It was Erza's turn to be confused. Where's Alabasta?

"I don't know where that is, but this is the country of Fiore."

"Isn't this the grandline?" Luffy asked.

"No." Gray answered.

"Hmm? Where's the ocean anyways? Did you save me from sinking to the bottom of the ocean?"

"The ocean is some times away Luffia." Mirajane told her. This girl was confusing the hell out of everyone. Grandline? Alabasta?

"Well how did I get here?" Luffy asked. She was getting tired of all of this. It was boring her, and she was getting hungry.

"You tell us." Laxus said.

"Well I was sailing the grandline with my crew, this storm hit us, and Nami was being all bossy again. I fell overboard, and here I am. I wonder where the Going Marry is?"

"Going Marry?" Lucy asked. Luffy gave her a proud smile.

"Yep! My ship, she's the best, and been through so much with me, and the others." She beamed. Everyone could tell the she treasure it like they treasured their guild, with pride, and joy.

"Anything else?" Makarov asked.

"I fell into a whirlpool that help?" she offered.

"Sounds like you encounter the same thing we did." Makarov said. Laxus looked down at his grandfather.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"It means that Natsuki's in Luffia's world, and she is in ours. Now the bigger question who did this?" he asked more to himself.

{Between the two worlds}

Nami slammed the book she had been reading staring wide eyes at Robin.

"Wait so Robin Luffy really was…?"

"Natsuki really was sucked into a different…!"

"World!?" Nami shouted gaining the other's attention. Lucy looked to everyone for help.

"That's impossible! How do…!"

"We get her back?" Nami demanded turning to Natsuki.

"How!?" Lucy asked Luffy.

"There has to be a way!" Nami shouted shaking Natsuki like crazy.

"I dunno." Both Luffy, and Natsuki said. Natsuki trying to stop Nami from shaking her to death, and Luffia scratching her ear with her pinky. The straw-hat crew, and the Fairy Tail guild anime fell. Lucy grabbed the closes person next to her, which was Gajeel, and shook him.

"What do we do!?" Nami let the new girl go, and fell to her knees groaning.

"Our captain is in another world how do we get her back?" she asked. Gajeel pushed Lucy away from himself.

"How the hell should I know!?"

So there's the next chapter! I kinda like for you guys to tell me who Luffy should be with. I'm thinking between Gajeel, and Laxus. I was originally gonna make it Laxus but I'm not sure now. please let me know.


	5. Magic?

Kuromi123: I like that idea, and will most likely do it! Thank you!

Rena Hibari Bonnefoy: I'm really happy you like it. Thank you!

And thanks to whoever reading this!

{Fairy Tail}

While the new people were trying to figure out what to do next Luffia's tummy growled.

"I'm hungry…" she murmured. She looked to the others with her tongue out, and snuck off into the guild to raid their kitchen.

"Ok we need to calm down now!" Erza shouted over the other voices. Laxus had watched Luffia take off into the guild, so out of curiously he went to check on her. She gave off the same vibe Natsuki does. Trouble. Luffia followed her nose to the kitchen where in the few minutes she been there managed to consume more then half of the food supplied, and the only reason why there's still half left is because she started choking on a chicken bone. When she got passed that she grabbed a barrel of apples dumping them into her mouth. It didn't take long for Laxus to find the missing girl either he just had to follow the sounds of loud chewing. So when he did catch up her the kitchen was almost completely bare of food. Luffy let out a cute burp.

"Excuse me!" she giggled. She 'eep!' when she looked behind her to find Laxus standing there with a bewilder look. She gave him her best I'm sorry smile that sometimes works on Sanji.

"You ate everything?" Laxus said more as a question then a statement. Luffia nervously chuckled.

"Not everything see? Want some?" she asked holding out a single apple, out of all the they had just gotten… today. He shook his head.

"You were in here for not even three minutes? How could this be?" Laxus asked. Luffia shrugged.

"I don't know. I was hungry."

"Yeah well when I'm hungry it takes me five minutes just to finish a plate, not a kitchen!"

"Well I have a huge appetite." Luffia said finishing off the last of the apples.

"Really I haven't notice." Laxus didn't know what to think, he seen Natsuki eat a lot but not like this. Luffia pout at Laxus back for his sour expression. Then a light bulb went off in her head. With a sneaking grin she pounced on the lease expecting dragon-slayer rapping her arms, and legs around his mid section.

"What are you doing!?" Laxus demanded. Luffia laughed loudly as he tried to push her off only for her to stretch. That scared Laxus, how was she doing that?

{One Piece}

Natsuki's stomach growled rather loudly but everyone was so busy trying to think of ways to send her back, and get back Luffia that no one heard it. So not being one to wait went in search of their kitchen, on the now still ship. It wasn't hard seeing as it's a small ship, breaking the lock on the fridge was another thing.

"Who would put a lock on a fridge?" she asked herself. Cracking her knuckles her fist lit up heating the lock, and breaking it. She chuckled in victory as she started on whatever she could find that look good to her. Robin glanced at the girl only to not find her where she had last been seen.

"Where is Natsuki?" she asked. The others searched not finding her.

"We have to find her she might be the only way to get Luffy back." Chopper said.

"Right doctor. Let's try the ship first." Robin suggested.

"Great idea Robin! Come on we have to find her now!" Nami ordered. The others listened running around to find Natsuki. Sanji, and Zoro found her in the kitchen finishing off a sandwich. She smiled at them.

"Hey did you find a way to get me home?" she asked. Zoro shook his head.

"Not yet." Natsuki pouted as Zoro left to go tell the crew they found her.

"Great… now what? Oh! Sorry I kinda raided your kitchen without asking." She apologized. Sanji's eye turned to a heart, and he did his noodle dance over to her.

"It's not a problem at all my dear Natsuki! If there's anything you want made just tell me!"

"Thanks Sanji…" she said kinda creeped out. She wasn't use to guys acting like this with her so this was new to her.

"Natsuki you don't mind me asking a few questions do you?" Robin asked with a journal. "Yeah no prob." She said with a shrug. Robin smiled at the pinkett while taking a seat at the table across from Natsuki.

"You said you're from Magnolia right?"

"Yeah." Natsuki replied messing with the scarf her Igneel gave her. Robin wrote something in the journal before asking her next question.

"What is your world like?" this caught Sanji's attention, and Zoro's as he walked through the door. Natsuki thought on how to explain it exactly.

"Well I don't know if it's here, but we can do magic there."  
"Magic?" Zoro questioned taking a seat next to Natsuki. She nodded.

"Yeah! Like ice make magic, takeover magic, which is where you can turn into a people, and animals. Uh… requip, which is where you can change your outfits to clothes, and armor, and you can switch from different weapons! Oh and Lucy's a celestial wizard! That's where you collect these keys that you can use to call on sprits!" Natsuki explained excitedly. By now the rest of the crew had joined them, and were intrigued with her story. Robin wrote everything down happy for something so different from their own world.

"wow this is all so amazing! Natsuki do you have any kinda of powers? Or magic as you have put it." Robin asked. Natsuki jumped out of her seat nodding.

"Yeah! I'm a dragon-slayer!" she annoucuded.

"What's that?" Chopper asked excited.

"It means she slays dragon. Right?" Nami asked to confirm. Natsuki shrugged.

"Well it use to."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked closing her arms.

"It was a long time ago when dragons were around more."

"What does that mean?" Robin asked. She hasn't felt this excited for something in a long time now, and she wants to know as much as she can before Natsuki leaves.

"Well it's kinda lost magic. The only way to learn it if a dragon teaches you." Natsuki explained as best as she could.

"And how did you get a dragon to teach you?" Usopp asked from the floor. Natsuki gave him a bright smile.

"My dad taught me."  
"But you said only dragons can teach you." Said Usopp.

"Yeah."  
"So how can your dad teach you? What is he a dragon?" Usopp joked. Nami laughed with him. Really all of this was just too funny. Was she really supposed to believe about all this magic crap? Changing clothes to armor? Summoning sprits? And a dragon teaching you magic that'll slay itself? Ridiculous! The others looked back at the laughing duo, and then Natsuki. She looked at them with a blank expression.

"Yeah. My dad's a dragon." She told them. The two stopped to stare with wide eyes.

"What!?" everyone shouted. Natsuki shrugged.

"Yeah… well he's my adopted dad but still my dad. He took me in when I was really young, and raised me, taught me the basics of life, and taught me how to use magic." Natsuki talked so proudly of her dad.

"Does he have a name?" Robin asked.

"Yeah his name was Igneel. He was the best!"

"What happen to him?" Zoro asked. Natsuki's cheery mood died down a bit.

"I'm not sure. He just disappeared one day, along with my friends dragon parents." She told them with a sad look. Sanji glared at Zoro for upsetting her.

"What?" Zoro asked glaring back. He didn't do anything wrong just asked a simple question that's it.

"You upset her moss head! Now say your sorry!" Sanji ordered kicking him off his seat landing on his head.

"Fuck you curly brow!"  
"What was that!?"  
"I said curly brow!"

"I'm gonna kick… ow! Nami what was for?" Sanji asked. Nami shook her head.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she snapped.

"Natsuki I'm sorry if any of us upset you." Robin apologized. Shaking her head furiously Natsuki gave them a reassuring smile.

"No it's fine. Really don't worry." Zoro rubbed his forming bump on his head.

"Still I am sorry bringing up bad feelings" he said.

"I think I got enough information for the day. Thank you Natsuki I really appreciate it." Robin closed her journal with a satisfied grin.

"no prob glad I can help!" Natsuki piped back to her old self.

so it was a short side for Luffy, and longer one for Natsuki. I hope you all like, and will leave a review! Next one will have a longer side with Luffy!


	6. Devil Fruits?

Naruko202, kuromi123, and angelvan105 thank you all so much for reviewing I love you three! . and thanks everyone who review in all my other chapters! This chapter is just in the Fairy Tail world.

{Fairy Tail}

"What the hell are you doing?!" Laxus demanded. Luffy giggled in his ear as he still tried to push her off.

"I'm not letting go!" she sang. He rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see him do so.

"How are you doing this?" he asked her pulling on her arm that kept stretching the more he pulled. Luffy laughed louder. Finally Laxus gave up, and sat on the ground figuring she get bore soon. Luffy got off his back not long after Laxus sat down bored, she sat opposite of him, legs crossed, watching him.

"What?" he asked after she said nothing but stare. Luffy shrugged at him searching the now empty kitchen.

"So what's this place like? Ya know this… world?" she asked unsure what to call her new surroundings.

"Well this building here is Fairy Tail." Luffy nodded for him to go on. "Fairy Tail is guild…"

"What's a guild?" Luffy asked.

"A guild is a place where wizards can join, and get jobs."

"So you have magic?!" Luffy asked excited, and with little stars floating around her. Laxus couldn't help but chuckle at how childlike she was acting.

"Yes…"

"Pull a bunny out of my hat!" she shouted thrusting the straw-hat at him. He looked at her confused, and then shook his head.

"Not that kind of magic, as in only certain kind of magic."  
"Boo." Luffy pouted place the hat back on her head. Again Laxus chuckled with an amuse smile. "So what kinda magic can you use?" she asked.

"Well I can use lighting dragon-slaying magic. That means I can use magic strong enough to beat dragons, and when I'm running low on energy I just have to eat some lighting, and I'm good to go again." he explained not noticing the hard thinking Luffy.

"Is lighting good?" she asked. Laxus thought for a moment about the question, he never really thought about it. He shrugged his shoulder.

"I guess."

"Can I try some?!"  
"No." he replied calmer then he thought he would. Luffy pouted again.  
"Fine… so what else magic is there?" she asked cheering up.

"Well there's different kinds, just not the one you wanted." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well excuse me."

"Everyone in the guild can do something different like control ice, weapons, change into things, turn people to stone, it goes on." Luffy nodded understanding what he was saying.

"It's like devil fruit users." She said making Laxus confuse.

"Devil fruit users?" she nodded.

"Yeah where I'm from there's these magical fruits that the devil made a long time ago. There are different ones like magic here only one devil fruit per person, or at lease that's what's Robin says." Luffy shrugged.

"So yours would be?"

"I ate the gum-gum fruit, so it made my body into rubber." She said pulling on her cheek. "I can stretch any part of me, and do really cool tricks!" her cheek snapped back into place.

"What else is there?" Laxus asked. To say he was interested in the devil fruits was one thing; to say he was just interested in Luffy was on a different level.

"Well my brother Ace has the flame-flame fruit meaning he can turn any part of his body into fire. (I think got most of the devil fruits names right) The doctor on my ship, Chopper ate the human-human fruit…"  
"Human-human fruit?" Laxus questioned.

"Yeah! He was originally just a blue nose reindeer but when he ate the devil fruit he became human like! He can turn into human form, reindeer form, and do lots of other cool things like! Like! Like!"

"Like being the doctor?" Laxus offered. Nodding with such hyperness Luffy began bouncing in her spot.

"Yes! Oh and there's Robin the archaeologist! She ate the flower-flower fruit, which gives her the ability to boom any part of her body anywhere she wants! There was this one guy who use to be friends with Shanks, and he could chop any part pf his body like you cut him! He ate the chop-chop fruit! This one guy name Smoker ate the smoke-smoke fruit, and he can turn into smoke, like Ace can with fire! Then there's this guy name crocodile he tried to take my friend Vivi's kingdom but I kicked his ass! Haha! He could turn into sand!" Luffy could've gone on forever but Laxus thought it was time to get back to the others, and explain the need to go food shopping so soon. He patted the top of the straw-hat wearing girl stopping her excited rant.

"That is great Luffia?"

"Yeah!"

"But let's get back to the others. We need more food." He pointed to the empty shelves with a smirk. Smiling sheepishly Luffy nod before following him out of the room. When they got outside Luffy was suddenly gone from Laxus side, and at Gajeel's pestering him with questions.

"Do you have magic? Can you eat your magic? What can you do? Tell me!" Laxus didn't exactly know why but all he wished was that Luffia had stayed near him, and not Gajeel. He shook his head. Why was he thinking that way? Gajeel growled annoyed with the raven-haired.

"Can you step back please?" He growled out. Luffy shook her head, raised her arms out, and latched onto Gajeel like she had Laxus.

"Aww. Gajeel made a friend." Gray snickered making the iron dragon-slayer glare at him.

"What was that…?"  
"Enough. Both of you." Erza said in her stern voice, with her hard glare. Makarov walked up next to Gajeel looking up at the younger girl.

"Luffia?"  
"Yes?" said girl answered looking down at the old man.

"Until we can get you back home, and get our missing friend back you are more then welcome here at Fairy Tail."  
"Cool! Where can I sleep?" she asked. Makarov 'hmm?' thinking about that. He chuckled, and turned to his 'children' with a bright smile.

"Ok now who would like to have Luffia for the time being?" he asked but got nothing but silence in return. It's not that they were afraid of Luffia, or thought she was a bad person, nothing like that. They just didn't know her enough to welcome her into their homes. Luffy pouted at them for not offering making Makarov sigh in disappointment. He looked to Mirajane for help, whom gave him a sad smile.

"We love to have her… but we don't have the room for her." she explained. Makarov nod in understanding. He then turned his attention to the other members with a raised eyebrow, making some flinch under the gaze.

"Alright since nobody is offering I'm gonna pick… now everyone pick a straw." The short master said making some anime fall.

"Master I think we are to old for that." Lisanna said with a sweat drop on her fore head. One look from Erza had everyone reaching for a straw in fear what the red head might do.

"I got the most! What I win?" Luffia asked looking side to side at the people around her. Gajeel reached behind him, and bonked her on the head.

"That's not how you play." He said simply. Luffy rubbed her head. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting on Gajeel's shoulders now, and resting her chin on the top of his head.

"Then how? Nami's always having us play this, and I can never seem to win." She whined. An anger vein popped up on Gajeel's forehead.

"You don't need to play!" he shouted looking up at the rubber girl. She pouted again.

"But I wanna!"  
"Well you don't need to!"

"Yeah well I am!"  
"And if you win? We're trying to figure out where you're staying!"  
"But I'm bored!"

"Enough!" Erza intervened. "It would seem Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel, and… Luffia got the shorter straws.

"Yay! What I win?" Luffia cheered.

"You don't count!" Gajeel snapped. Luffia pouted again.

"Phewy." She mumbled.

I really like the ending of this one. ^^

Ok so I don't know who Luffy should stay with so if you guys can tell me who you want please review! And again I'm not sure who Luffy should be with, I'm gonna do a kinda love triangle between her, Laxus, and Gajeel. But in the end I need to figure out who she should pick so please let me know that to! Thank yous!


End file.
